A Light in the Window
by Ninja Potter
Summary: Draco comes home for Scorpius' first day of summer. One/shot.


It was dark by the time Draco got home. The porch light was still on, meaning that his wife was still up. He felt a twinge of regret, knowing that Hermione would have already put away dinner and Scorpius would be already in bed. Draco looked up to the second floor windows and sure enough, Scorpius' bedroom was lit up. He could see Hermione's silhouette against the drawn curtain, holding a book. Her voice carried out the open window, on the summer night breeze, and Draco stopped to listened to the Muggle fairy tale that was the bedtime story tonight.

As Draco walked to the front door, he remembered a time when he got home for summer break and no one had greeted him at the door. His father had been away on business and his mother was at a tea. So young Draco had let himself into Malfoy Manor and figure out what to do with himself on the first day of summer. In retrospect, he vaguely remembered that he had resorted to seeking out a House Elf, just to have someone welcome him home.

He shook the old memories out of his mind and straightened his Healer robes before opening the front door to a house that was fairly smaller and more modest than Malfoy Manor (which had been raided and destroyed once the second Wizard War ended). The front hallway was dark, except for the light that escaped the kitchen.

Draco left his briefcase at the bottom of the stairs as he started to climb them. As he ascended to the second floor, he passed a wall full of pictures. Some of them moved, like the picture of Scorpius as a baby in Hermione's arms. He waved a tiny hand at the camera and Hermione smiled and tickled his little belly. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched into a rare smile and he moved to the next picture. This one was his wedding picture, taken by Hermione's mother. Hermione had been only 19 at the time, and her beautiful face was frozen in the happiest smile anyone in the world could have worn. In the picture, Draco was staring at his new wife, with a look of absolute love on his face. With a feeling of nostalgia, Draco continued upstairs and rounded the corner into the hallway.

The second door to his left was open and he stood in the doorway, gazing at Hermione reading from a storybook and Scorpius laying patiently under the covers for his mom to get to the climax.

Just as his mom was turning the page, Scorpius looked over and his face lit up.

"Dad! You're home!" Scorpius tore the covers off and raced over to jump into his dad's arms. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, trying to figure out how much his son had grown.

"Really brilliant!"

"Well, I want to hear all about it tomorrow. Why don't we go back to the story your mum was telling?" Draco set Scorpius back down and the three Malfoys went back to the small bed. Scorpius got back under his hippogriff bed sheets and Hermione handed Draco the fairytale book, which surprised him. With a sigh, he turned to the page with the bookmark in it and began to read.

Scorpius listened the whole time, fighting to keep his eyelids open. His stormy grey eyes, which matched Draco's, watched him read until he finally ended with a "happily ever after".

Draco set the book down on the nightstand, and pulled the covers up to Scorpius' shoulders. His son was almost asleep. Hermione kissed her son on the forehead, said her good night, and waited in the doorway for her husband to join her. Draco followed suit by kissing him on the forehead. He tapped his wand against the lamp next to the bed and the room became dark. Draco turned to leave until he heard his son.

"Dad? Can I get a ferret? Albus Potter has one…" Scorpius sleepily said. Draco smirked. _Damn that Potter. _

"Absolutely not. But how about an owl?"

"Ok, I guess…or a hippogriff…or a nice rat…that's like a ferret…I really liked that ferret…" Scorpius rambled, getting quieter with every suggestion.

Soon, he stopped talking and that's when Draco shut the door. He turned to his wife, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick him up-" Hermione cut him off with a kiss. This was one of her favorite ways to shut him up.

"I know. Just be here for the summer, ok?"

"I promise I'll try."

"That's all I can ask."

* * *

**A/N I made this up on a whim. I don't really know what it is. Thanks for reading!**

**Ninja**


End file.
